The Exiled and the Hero
by PJObooks
Summary: Rachel has a strange vision of a boy in a bullet-proof best and a golden sword. They learn who he is, but will they trust him? Alabaster and Percy are forced on a quest together with a few more powerful demigods. Will Alabaster be accepted at Camp Half-Blood? Rating may change. NOT SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rachel was at Camp Half-Blood for the summer since she was the great and mighty Oracle. She was on the porch of the Big House painting the valley when a vision hit her.

She saw a boy with brown hair and green eyes and he was wearing what looked like a bullet-proof vest with strange symbols on it. He was holding a golden sword and he looked like he was running from something. Then she heard a voice."The banished must return". The voiced didn't sound like the spirit of Delphi, which was unusual for future predicting situations, like this one.

She returned to the present and found her face colliding with the floor. "It'd be nice if I could actually stand", she grumbled to herself as she got up. She rushed off to get Chiron who was currently at the archery range.

"Chiron! I need to talk to you!" she panted. "What's wrong,Rachel?" he asked coming over. "I just had this weird vision, it was from the oracle but wasn't if that makes any sense"

"Nope it doesn't, but I'll call a meeting. How about in an hour? Please spread the word." Rachel nodded and headed off towards the cabins. Who was the strange boy?

(" ) ( " ) ( ") DANCING KIRBY!

All the head consullers were gathered around the ping-long table in the Big House waiting for Chiron to come. Today was an interesting day because all the consolers were here, including Nico and Percy who had just returned from an errand earlier that day.

Finally Chiron arrived, "Sorry for the wait. So earlier Rachel had this vision of a boy who looked like he was in danger. Miss Dare care to ellaborate?"

She nodded and began. "So there was a boy and he was carrying a golden sword and he looked like he was running from something. He had odd clothes on like a bullet proof jacket with strange symbols on it"

Lou Ellen was interested jn that bit of information. She knew there were wards that could be written if the magic was string enough, but only Hecate children could do that. And if he knew magic why wasn't he at camp? He could obviously fight too since he had a sword.

"And a voice said, 'the banished must return', but who's been banished?" Rachel finished. Everyone was looking at Chiron. Who would be banished? Especially after they had saved the world? And what would they have done to be banished? There were too many questions.

Chiron sighed, he had an idea of who this would be. Then he began, "Well after the Titan war there were demigod survivors. They joined us and had the cabins of the cabins of the minor gods built. But there was this one boy, a son of Hecate, who didn't exactly like the idea for some reason. Anyways, he convinced his mother to continue fighting te rest of the Olympians. The boy is strong and still believed how Kronos's army thought. The gods wanted to kill him, but Hecate wouldn't have that. So he was sent into exile and allowed to live."

The campers were shocked. This kid could convince a goddess to resist even if they had lost. And Rachel had a vision of him so he was about to be dragged into their problems.

"Um, Chiron. What's his name? Do you know? Annabeth asked cautiously. They were dealing with a possible threat.

Chiron nodded,"Alabaster Torrington"

A/N: yay new story! I'll try to update sometime this week (no promises). But the next few chapters will be reactions and then going off to find Ala aster and some Al POV. Thanis for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lou Ellen shot out of her seat, "What! Alabaster Torrington?! He's one of the most powerful magicians in the last 100 years!"

"um, Lou? How do you know him?", Annabeth asked her.

Lou slowly sat back down again, "Well, Hecate was talking to me in a dream once and mentioned some of the things he can do. He's been living on his own for since the Titan war with some ... help, I guess that's the right word". Annabeth looked annoyed. "How come you didn't tell us earlier?" she snapped. Annabeth hated not knowing something. Especially if it could be useful.

The daughter of Hecate shrugged, "Not important at the time. She didn't mention he was with Kronos. I've been trying to learn some-" and she was interrupted.

"So it sounds like we need to find this kid and bring him back to camp" Annabeth guessed.

"But how do we find him?" Percy asked. "Any ideas, Rachel?".

"Well since Im not glowing green, I'm guessing someone else is going to tell us". She tapped her fingers on the table. "Maybe Hecate will tell us where her son is."

Chiron stood up and clapped his hands together, " Well I guess we wait for leads. If anyone receives anything that could help us find please come and tell me and then we'll call another meeting! Dismissed!" and with that he trotted back out.

Annabeth grumbled and dragged Percy out with her. "Why would we need to find a traitor? How can we trust him, Percy?" Annabeth started to rant.

"Maybe the gods need him for something. Or he's supposed to be at camp." Percy threw out suggestions.

"Hmm. Maybe" she muttered. "Come on seaweed brain, it's time for dinner."

* * *

Lou Ellen

Lou Ellen had been thinking about how they were going to find Alabaster. He could be anywhere in the country, maybe even the world! It's hard to find a person who doesn't want to be found. Especially if they had wards, which he probably did based of the description Rachel provided.

At dinner when she prayed to her mom. 'Hey mom,' she thought,'if you could give us any clue to where Alabaster might be, that'd be nice', she sighed and returned to her table.

(time lapse to bed time)

Lou Ellen yawned and climbed into her bunk. Alot had happened today. "Lights out!" she called. Then the world faded into black.

She found herself in what looked like cathedral, except it was unclean. There was a green light at the opposite side of the room. I walked down there and I saw a woman in white robes that had silver runes on them.

"Hello?", I called out. She turned around and I saw my mother.

"Hecate?". She nodded, " Yes Lou. Now, I understand that the oracle saw something and you know who it is?" I nodded, trying to figure out where she was going with this.

"Good!", she sounded pleased. "I can help you find him," she said and handed me a slip of paper. I put the paper in my pocket.

"Thank you, dear. Sleep tight!" and then the church faded away.

When she woke she checked her pockets and found the slip of paper. It had the name of a small coffee shop on it and even a time. She quickly changed into her clothes and rushed off to the Big House.

"Chiron!", she shouted when she had gone through the door, " I know where we have to go! Even when!" she said when she found him.

He looked like he had just woken up. "Hmm!" he asked sleepily.

"I know where we have to go to find Alabaster!" she repeated. "Yes,very good. Please wake up all the head counselors and tell them there's a meeting in thirty minutes."

"Sure" then she headed back to the cabins. She woke them up in the simplest way. Pounding on the door and shouting. Sure it might be a little rude but what were they still doing sleeping?

"WAKE UP. MEETING IN THIRTY MINUTES AND BREAKFAST. " she did that at each cabin. Most of the time there was grumbling, even a few loud thumps. The only cabin that was spared from the rude awakening was the Hecate cabin since most of them were already up.

After that she headed down to the dining hall and grabbed a bagel and headed to the Big House. She found some people were already there but they didn't look too happy about it.

Once everyone was there Chiron started the meeting. "We now have a location and even a time for where to find Alabaster. Who should we send to get him and bring him back?" he asked looking around.

"I'll go." Percy and Nico said at the same time, then looked awkwardly at each other.

The campers looked at each other until Annabeth volunteered, "I'll go Chiron."

Lou Ellen thought about that. "But Chiron shouldn't we send someone who could talk to him? If decides to fight who knows what will might take a turn for the worst"

Annabeth looked kind of mad, "Are you suggesting that you go?" she asked aiming the question at Lou Ellen.

"No," she said leaning back into her chair, "but that's a wonderful idea." The daughter looked surprised that she responded so positively to her remark.

"I see your point," he said and then turned to Annabeth, "maybe she can talk Alabaster into coming here. He'd probably be a bit friendlier to a child of Hecate." Annabeth nodded. She had to agree with logic.

"Okay everyone! Go to breakfast. Percy, Nico, and Lou Ellen please return here after breakfast " and Chiron dismissed everyone.

A/N:new chappie! Next chapter they'll find Alabaster, and he and Lou Ellen will have a nice lil' chat! Trying to write a prophecy but it's really hard. Question, can you guess my favorite characters based off this and my other story? ;) See ya' soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After breakfast the three demigods returned to the Big House and sat on the porch. They were going to come up with a plan and the details of the mission.

"So," Percy started to ask, "where do we have to go exactly?". "We have to go to this small coffee shop in the city. I've been there before so I know where it is. It's pretty quiet and secluded," Lou responded (A/N: I made up something, it's a coincidence if it exists :P) " and before you ask we have to arrive there between 2:20 and 2:39 this afternoon."

"Pretty detailed information you got there", Nico said. "Totally agree with you there," Percy agreed.

"So Lou, do you have a plan?". Lou Ellen looked a little panicked, "Wait me? Why me?".

"Well, your mom gave you the information of where to find your brother. Si you're the leader of this." Nico said leaning back into the chair. "So do have any idea of a plan?". Lou Ellen looked down and tapped her fingers on the wood.

"Well maybe we enter the café at different times so it doesn't look suspicious" the boys nodded,"and I go in, get a coffee or something, and talk to him. Then you guys find a table and look casual and wait for the signal. If all goes well he comes back on his own. If not Percy could fight him and Nico takes us back to camp with his freaky shadow powers."

An angry "Hey!" and laughter happened when she said this. You can guess who did what. "That sounds like a pretty good plan actually" Percy said as he got up." Let's tell Chiron. What time should we leave, Lou?"

"I was thinking about little before 2, that would give us enough time to go over everything and get ready. Argus can drop us off a couple from there so he doesn't see us", Lou got up too.

"Okay then! See you guys later!" Nico said and he got and walked away.

|~+.|€.?.¥|*||*|+||^.?|€|?|£?|*

(time skip to when they're almost there, it's 2:24)

"Remember, only attack when I give the signal" Lou said. She was nervous and excited. She was nervous because she had no clue what would happen. She was excited because he was super powerful and she could even learn something from him. That's why she had some paper and a pencil in her pocket.

The boys nodded. They were a bit nervous too, they were about to try to convince a former member of the army of Kronos to come to camp. And Lou Ellen was about to waltz in and talk to him. They all looked at each other and she gave a thumbs up and started to walk towards the coffee shop.

Lou Ellen POV

I took some deep breaths as I walked to the café. I entered the store and the little bell jingled as I pushed the door open. I casually looked around as I headed to the counter.

I ordered a coffee and a cookie and looked around some more. Then I saw him.

The brown haired boy with green eyes was sipping on his drink on the far side of the room reading some book. I turned back to the counter and picked up my order. I walked towards him, my stomach felt heavier since I was so nervous.

After what seemed like forever I reached the table and I sat down in front of him.

"Hi" I said. I didnt want to start out too obvious. I had to start slow.

He looked up from his book, "Umm, hi. Do I know you?" he asked.

"I'm Lou Ellen, and you're Alabaster, right?" he nodded. "Uh, how do you know my name?" Great. Now he probably thinks I'm a stalker.

"My mother told me who you are and where I could find you." I told him. He was more alert now, closing his book,"Is it possible I know your mother?" he asked probably picking up the hints from behavior and my appearance. My fingers were thrumming along the side of my cup.

I took a breath. "Very. She's your mother too". I noticed he had set his book down and his hand was near his pocket.

"So you're a child of Hecate too?" he looked like he was expecting something to attack him. I nodded, "Mother said a lot abou you. What you can do is pretty amazing. I'm jealous." I said and took a sip of my coffee.

He looked surprised at my compliment but he smiled. " Thanks, but it's been a little too exciting for my taste."

I laughed a little, " So can you help me a little bit maybe?"I asked him. " I really want to get better. One of my best tricks is stealing noses." I got out my paper and and pencil. I barely heard the jingle of the bell.

"Steal noses? Like the got-your-nose-thing?" he said smiling. I laughed and looked down. "Exactly like that"

"What kind of things have you been up to?" I asked him tapping the pencil on the table.

He groaned and covered his face with his hands. "Well I've been running from a deranged monster half-sister till I found the right spell, I found a new friend, running from monsters, and looking for spell books" he told me.

"If you found a new friend where is he?" I asked him and looked around the coffee shop. He shifted in his seat, "I'll tell you but don't say anything to him, he'll be offended". I nodded, "Got it".

He pulled out an index card that had the outline of a man on it. I gasped,"Is that a-?" I was so surprised. "Yep, a mistform." He tapped the card twice and it glowed. When it stopped glowing a man was right next to us and the card was blank.

My jaw dropped. Most forms were hard to do especially if they looked human. Then the man leaned over and I heard him say,"Alabaster is she alright?" I closed my mouth.

"Whaa-? How?". I was amazed. The man said something again,"I think you've broken her." And he could do more than babble?! I snapped out of my surprise. "I'm not broken", I retorted back.

The man say down, "So Alabaster, who is this girl? Mind bringing me back up to speed."

"Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate" I introduced myself. "Who are you?" I asked the man. "I am Dr. Howard Claymore".

I was surprised yet again. I heard that this man had died a while back. But I remembered what Alabaster told me earlier so I kept my mouth shut.

"Wait, Lou you know you're a demigod? How are you alive?" He realized what he said and corrected himself. "Sorry, I meant where have you been staying. You know how to control your magic." I paused, "Well that's what I'm here to talk to you about"I started. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Percy and Nico talking, glancing over at us.

"Hecate told me where to find you and something is going to happen soon. And you're part of it."

"Lou you haven't answered my question yet. Where are you from? Will you please tell me?"

I sighed, "Camp Half-Blood"

A/N: Question, is the double spacing like this okay or should I change it? BTW I actually wrote stuff on my profile page! If you want to ask questions ask them in a review and I'll answer it on my profile. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Previously:

"Lou you haven't answered my question yet. Where are you from? Will you please tell me?"

I sighed, "Camp Half-Blood"

He leaned back into his chair and looked disappointed. "Then why are you here?", he asked me.

"To get your help" I told him. "Why would you need my help? I can't even go to camp", I started to hear a little bitterness creep into his tone.

"Our oracle had this vision of you and a voice said, 'The banished must return'" Alabaster looked like he was thinking about it.

"And our mother told me where to find you, so you're supposed to come back. Will you please come to camp?".

He tapped his fingers on the table for before he finally answered. "I guess I'll go. But don't expect me to talk to everybody. I'll probably talk through Claymore or you"

"Me? Why talk to me instead of Claymore?" I almost argued. He shrugged, "Because I trust you. You're my friend now. But do we have a deal?" he explained. He turned Claymore back into the outline on the card.

I nodded, "Deal". I got out of my chair. Alabaster was ahead on the way to the door so I looked at Percy and Nico and mouthed, 'Follow but don't be seen', Nico nodded but Pecy looked confused.

Percy POV

We entered the shop and saw Lou Ellen sitting at a table with a boy and she had a piece of paper out. Was that Alabaster she was with? I nudged Nico "Come on. Let's find a seat."

We sat at a table on the opposite side side of the room. I glanced over at them every few seconds. I saw Lou Ellen say something and then Alabaster smiled and responded.

Lou asked him something again, he covered his face and mumbled something. Lou sat up straighter and looked around.

"Hey Nico, look over at them something's about to happen." Nico looked over at them as Alabaster pulled out a piece of paper.

"Yep Percy that piece of paper will change the world" he said sarcastically. Then Alabaster tapped the card and a man appeared. I barely controlled my laughter-and I think the same goes for Nico- when I saw Lou's expression. She quickly got over her shock and said something back.

He looked like he was asking her something now. Lou tenses up and he asked again. She answered and he looked disappointed. They talked some more and got up. "Nico they'd leaving!".

Lou Ellen turned around and mouthed something but I couldn't tell what. I should learn to lip read better. I turned to my cousin, "So Nico what did she say?"

"She told us to follow but not be seen" "Like ninjas!", I said. Nico rolled his eyes and continued. "We should follow them a little bit then I'll shadow travel us back to camp."

"Then let's go!", I said and stood up. I heard Nico sigh. Almost like, 'Percy, what am I going to do with you?'.

Lou Ellen POV

We walked down the sidewalk and I hailed a cab. We got in and I told the driver where to go.

"Hey Lou Ellen, I should warn you about something before we get to camp", he said. "What?" "I don't think it would be wise for me to talk to the campers all that much or go near Jackson" he said Percy's name bitterly, " I've been getting better at controlling my temper but it's not perfect." he told me. "thanks for the warning. And you can call me Lou, everybody does." he nodded.

We finally got to the base of Half-Blood hill and I noticed Alabaster seemed to walk slowly towards camp. We got to the top of the hill and he seemed to hesitate right before he stepped across the boundary. "Welcome to camp, Al!". He stared at me like I was a wacko. "Al?" he questioned. "Your new nickname. 'Alabaster' is a bit of a mouthful". Now he stared at me like I was slightly less crazy. "Okaay" he stretched the word out.

"Come on let's go to the Big House and tell Chiron you're here" I grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. He stumbled at first but caught up to me. We got to the porch of the Big House in a few minutes. We would've been here later if Al continued through the camp the did at the border.

"Chiron! We're back!" I called out. Then I saw Chiron inside and went toward him.

"So. This is Alabaster Torrington." I said introducing Al.

A/N: Sorry this took so long! I couldn't figure out how to introduce him to the rest of he camp so the rest of that will come next. I probably won't be able to write more for a while because I have some essays to write. As I've been writing Lou Ellen has become a bigger character then I thought she would be. Check out my new profile it has some cool things. I'm starting a new thing at the end of every story. Sorry the AN so long I had a lot to say. Thanks for reading!

Q) Who's more interesting, heroes or villains?


End file.
